Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Prime
by Techniciankiwi
Summary: This is the story about Team Primary, where four friends from different origins meet in the Pokemon Federation. They are bounded to the society to their life, to protect and serve the citizens of Tokan. If this series gets good ratings, then I'll start adding OC's to specials. These pokemon have names like Warrior Cats, and are based upon Pokemon Adventure characters.
1. Pokemon Federation List

**Pokemon Federation (Tokan branch):**

**Champion(oversees the Branch and protects his country from the other side...): **

**Pikestar - A Serious Dragonite**

**Elite Four(A selected group of Leaders who advise the Champion):**

**Lionocean- A Careful Dewgong**

**Musclefist- A Lax Machamp**

**Echospirit- An Impish Gengar**

**Oakpunch- A Brave Kangaskhan**

**Leaders(Former Rescue Team members who wish to mentor future Rescue Teams):**

**Jaggedpelt- A Mild Onix**

**Jeweleye- A Modest Starmie**

**Shocktail- A Rash Raichu**

**Flowerblossom- A Calm Gloom**

**Silentwind- A Quiet Venomoth**

**Psychicmind- An Sassy Alakazam**

**Flamemane- A Quirky Growthile**

**Groundhorn- A Lonely Rhyhorn**

**Trainees(Pokemon around the country who are training to become Rescue Teams):**

**Wetifist- A Rash Poliwhirl**

**Oakbug- A Silent Scyther **

**Songsound- A Sassy Jigglypuff**

**Sharptooth- A Timid Rattata**

**Authors Note: (There are other trainees as well, but it would be way too long of a list as there are many trainees. Some get killed in training, others abandon to join the other side..., or are too sick to actually participate.)**

**The Other Side...:**

**A group of villains work under an unknown leader. Mainly consisted of Sandshrew, Rattata, Zubat, Ekans, Raticate, Koffing, Machop, Drowze, Grimer, Cubone, Hypno, Sandslash, and Machoke.**


	2. Meet Wetfist

Our journey begins in a far-off dimension only Legendaries can access. This land is a parallel deminision dedicated to pokemon only. In this realm, pokemon are constantly terrorized by an evil, unknown group. They battle with the Pokemon Federation, a group of pokemon who vow to protect and serve the citizens of Tokan. They pick a group of selected pokemon to train with them, and to become successful Rescue Teams in the end. I am Arceus, and this is the story of Rescuers.

* * *

A young Pokemon had exited from the Farfetch'd Mart of Ever Green Village. He was a young Poliwhirl, who had lived in the south-western part of Tokan, known as White Village. White Village was one of the most tranquil place of Tokan, where citizens across reside for peace and quiet.

It was home to many famous Rescuers, such as Poisonwing-a Bashful Venomoth, Mistysong-his dead dad, Megabite-a Bold Raticate, and Leafstorm-a Careful Jigglypuff. All four of them were members of Team Expidition, one of the top-ranking teams, before Mistysong, Megabite, and Poisonwing sacrificed themselves at Lagoon Cave to prevent a terrible beast awake to destroy all of Tokan. It was this Poliwhirl's quest to become the very best- like no one ever was -and to live up to his father's potential.

His name was Wetfist. He was known to be one of the strongest fighters of his town, besides the no-good cheat Oakbug. Oakbug was just a powerful as Wetpunch, but he had such an attitude towards others making many fear and respect him. Wetfist detested everything about him, yet he knew that he contained some traits as the famous Oakenpunch, his grandfather. Wetpunch wondered how the two were realated, considering the fact that Oakbug's a Scyther, and Oakenpunch is a Kangaskahn. Biology confused Wetpunch very much.

As Wetfist went back home, there was a surprise for him. Loud thundering footsteps signaled a famous approach. There was Oakenpunch, just walking down the path he was on a few minuets ago, and Wetfist questioned how that was even possible.

Oakenpunch went by to Wetfist saying, "Hello, Wetfist. Don't want to miss the meeting this afternoon." while stomping away. Wetfist dropped his goods, and stormed away to his house, dropping his goods, and went over to the clearing where the initiation meeting was held. Oakenpunch was there in the center, where many citizens gathered around him.

"Hello, White Village. As you know, this is the time where the Pokemon Federation selects some willing Pokemon from each settlement of Tokan." Oakenpunch beckoned to the crowd. "This year, there is a large selection of participants, so the federation decided to trial them." He showed them a newly built structure, looking like a dojo.

"Thanks to some contributors, we now have a dojo to train in, to protect ourselves in these new dark eras." Oakenpunch said. The people murmured in agreement, as they remembered the Rockets raid on White Village. The Rockets, were a criminal organization who kidnapped children and raised them to serve their army. Only the Pokemon Federation was strong enough to ward them off, as many who did not receive training from them ended up dead or worse. Even the cruelest thieves backed away from them. Along from kidnapping, they stole from merchants and destroyed many homes. They were the worst gang in all of Tokan.

"Now, inside this dojo is a pre-made mazes to exploit your weaknesses, as well as your intelligence. It is always different for each pokemon who enters inside. Those who exit out without giving up, and defeat the boss gets an automatic entry to the Pokemon Federation." Oakenpunch explained. As he said those final words, some decided to leave the group. The group cleared up, as he saw that some anxious participants were left, as well as Oakbug, who was complaining to his Grandpa.

"Gramps, why do I have to participate? I am perfectly capable of joining the Federation myself." he grumbled.

"Oakbug, we had this discussion a few weeks ago. We all have to prove ourselves worthy, or else people would think 'What a bad system this is.'" said Oakenpunch.

"Fine, but if..."Oakbug didn't say anything else as Oakenpunch's glare stopped him from saying anything else. To set an example, he decided to go first, forming a line behind him. As the participants lined inside one-by-one, Wetfist could he screams of torture and pain, but the others couldn't seem to hear it. Thinking it was just himself, he decided to swallow a Perisim berry to calm his mind, but the noises only grew louder. They seemed to be calling his name, but he wasn't certain.

"Hey Wetpunch, are you going to stand around all day?" called a voice. There behind him was a Mild Lickitung named Longtounge.

"Sorry, Longtonge. I'm not that prepared, so can you go in front of me?" Wetpunch asked.

He said nothing else, and went in front of Wetpunch and through the dojo's open gap. Now it was Wetfist's turn. He walked through the room, where he met a Ditto in a cavern. The dojo entrance was sealed off, and was replaced by a stone wall.

"Welcome Wetfist, I have been expecting you." the Ditto said.

"What do you mean, expecting me?" Wetpunch asked.

"The Federation has been expecting your trial, and I will act as your temporary partner and client, meaning that if I faint any part of this mission, you will not get accepted and will be sent back outside. Any questions?" the Ditto explained very fast. A few moments of silence passed by.

"Good, now I want you to touch me." he said.

"What? I am not-" but before Wetfist could say anything else, he was enveloped in white substance, which quickly went away. Wetfist turned around seeing two doors. In one, he saw White Village, very busy and populated, but no one seemed to notice him. In the other, an abandoned power plant, located in a Jungle.

"This is your choice, Wetfist. Do you back down from this adventure, or do you go to meet your fate?" questioned the Ditto. Wetfist knew what lay in-head for him, and he had to fulfill his destiny.

"I will take whatever I must to complete my future." said Wetfist, and he went through the second door, where everything went blank.

* * *

**Hey guys, OC's needed for future trainees. Just state the things below. Also, please put in the reviews who you think the pokemon in the last page were, and what this region is based on.**

**OC form: **

**Name(think of the perfect Warrior Cat name, like Orangebloom, Lightningscar, or Jaggedtooth):**

**Nature(such as Hasty, Brave, Docile,etc):**

**Hometown(must be in-game, and in Kanto):**

**Sex:**

**Pokemon(must be a Generation I pokemon):**

**See ya**

**-Techniciankiwi**


	3. A Short Trial

Wetfist found himself in a bright, yellow room with an angry Voltorb staring at his face. It's two eyes glared at him, making Wetfist shiver. But then, a wide smile appeared out of nowhere, and the Voltorb completely changed into the Ditto he met in the cave.

"Hello, partner." the Ditto said.

"Geez man, would it kill you to warn someone." Wetfist said, recovering from his shock.

Ditto remained silent, as he transformed back into a Voltorb.

"Now lets get the Hetran out of here!" he said. Together, with a macho Wetfist and a ditzy Voltorb, they traveled through the maze. Wetfist took the lead, watching out for electric type traps and grassy pits of death. It seemed clear at first, until they met a large Venausaur sleeping near the exit.

"Oh come on!" Wetfist yelled. "Out of all inconvinient places, it has to sleep here!" The Venasaur ignored our ranting hero and didn't budge at all.

"Um, you could try attacking it." the ditto/Voltorb suggested. So, Wetfist decided to chuck Ditto and Venausaur and the Voltorb jolted the Venasaur awake. It roared massively and started chasing our two heroes around.

* * *

**In control central**

"How is Wetfit doing?" asked an observor. Oakenpunch and a few of his colleagues were observing, via Magnemite Cameras. They saw Wetfist being Vine-Whipped in his back.

"I say he'd doing better than the rest." said one. They took out scratch-pads, and wrote down '_Not Bad_'.

* * *

"Gosh dang it!" Wetfist yelled. They were not only being chased by an angry Venausaur, but also by Magnemite and Bellsprout. It became a game of Tom and Jerry. When they were about to be cornered, there was a vine hanging in the celling. Using that as an escape rope, he jumped and flung himself over his enemies and back to the exit. Wetfist awoke in a dark cave. There was his rival, Oakbug who had a singed claw and a broken wing. In front of them was a majestic creature; with wings expanded and it's massive body reflecting in the room.

"Greeting pupils," he said, "I am Dragonstar, leader of the Tokan branch."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short story and long delay. There was no connection where I went for vacation and I had no inspiration. So, yeah. I think I'll be putting this series aside for now. **

**-Techniciankiwi**


End file.
